


Paralysis; release [Fanart]

by Tsuminoaru



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuminoaru/pseuds/Tsuminoaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itfminibang fanart <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralysis; release [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paralysis; release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409031) by [theundeadsiren (rhoen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren). 



 

what can I say, these two look good together ♥


End file.
